


Putting the Cock in Cocktail Party

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: Prompt: Jensen gets some blackmail on Jared and uses it to make him his slave. He forces Jared to masturbate in front of him, then pimping him out to friends, become his sexual and domestic slave. Bottom!Jared please.





	Putting the Cock in Cocktail Party

**Author's Note:**

> One of my fills for 2018 Masquerade.

“Jensen, please! Can you just forget about it?”

Jensen smiled at the pleading note in Jared's voice. It was mixed with fear—fear of what Jensen might do, might demand, in order to keep Jared's secret. He was right to be afraid, because Jensen already knew what he was going to do with his new position of power over his friend. 

“Shut up, Jared. I'll keep your dirty little secret for now, but only if you keep me happy, do you understand?”

Jared nodded glumly. Jensen tsked.

“Yes sir, I promise I will keep you happy. I will do whatever you tell me to do so that you will keep my secret,” Jensen said. Then he nodded at Jared.

“Yes sir, I promise I will keep you happy. I will do whatever you tell me to do so that you will keep my secret,” Jared repeated obediently.

“Now we have an hour here, so let's go into your trailer.” Jared nodded again and led the way to his trailer. They entered, and Jared went to sit down on the couch. Jensen stopped him.

“Hold up there. Unzip your jeans and push them down to your ankles. Boxers too,” Jensen ordered.

Jared did so, albeit with an unhappy expression, and then sat down. Jensen sat across from him, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

“Grab your dick.”

Jared stared at him. Jensen frowned.

“I think that's simple enough to understand. Grab. Your. Dick.”

Reluctantly Jared took his flaccid cock in hand. Even soft, it was a good size. Jensen rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

“Start jerking off.”

Jared obeyed, his hand moving slowly.

“Oh come on, is that really how you do it? Faster.”

His hand moved more briskly.

“Do you want lube or lotion? Where is your lube?”

“Nightstand,” Jared muttered, hand still going. His cock was waking up now, firming up and fattening in his grip. 

Jensen went into the bedroom and found the lube. Returning to Jared, Jensen opened the lube and let it drizzle down over Jared's hand and dick. 

“Oh yeah, that's it. Look how slick and shiny you are now. Faster.” Jensen mmhmm-ed at the way Jared's dick looked so pretty, and the fleshy smacking sound of his wet hand on his cock.

“Other hand. Play with your balls.”

Jared huffed but obeyed. His eyes drifted closed; his cock was fully erect now, and clearly he was feeling aroused. Jensen watched him for a minute, noting the clear beads welling up at Jared's slit, and how his fingers were twisting around his shaft. Jensen's own cock was hard in his jeans, and he had to adjust himself.

“Play with your hole. Finger yourself.”

Jared's jaw clenched, but he scootched his ass forward so he could reach his hole. Jensen gave him a little more lube, and Jared began rubbing, then sliding his finger in and out. He was breathing heavily now, and his dick was jerking in his hand. Jensen's dick answered by leaking pre-come, soaking his boxers where they were pulled tight over the tip.

“Are you ready to come?”

“Ye..yes. Ahhh...fuck, yeah.” Jared answered huskily, his hands moving faster.

“Ask me for permission. Don't come until I say so, or I'll be very angry.”

Jared gritted his teeth. “Please...may I come? Please, need to...come.”

“No.”

Jared whined loudly, throwing his head back as he fought back his orgasm. “Please, may I...may I come? _Please?_ ” The urgency in his voice made Jensen's cock give a mighty twitch, and he had to press his hand to his crotch.

“Yes, you can come.”

Jared moaned long and low, his balls moving visibly as his cock shot white stripes over his hand and onto the floor. He sagged back against the couch.

“Stay there.” Jensen got up and ripped his jeans down, grabbing himself urgently and wasting no time jerking himself off fast and hard. Half a dozen strokes and he was coming over Jared's chest and belly, groaning with every pulse.

“Clean yourself up.” Jared started to get up but Jensen held up a finger. “With your fingers and mouth.”

He held Jared's gaze the entire time as Jared obeyed.

Jensen let a week go by with no demands on Jared. Gradually Jared relaxed, and they were as they'd always been—playful, meshing well at work, best friends.

One day, Jensen said casually, “I'm having a little get-together. A little cocktail thing. Starts at eight.” He took hold of Jared's chin. “Be there ready to work. I'll send over what I want you to wear. Got it?”

“Got it.” Jared's voice was firm, but Jensen saw the tremble of lips.

When the doorbell rang that evening, everyone else was already there. Jensen opened the door and greeted Jared, who was wearing a black coat and black pants. “Come in! We're all ready for you,” said Jensen cheerily. “May I take your coat?” He winked at Jared.

Jared's back was stiff as he removed the coat. Jensen sighed with pleasure. What had looked like ordinary black pants were really crotchless and assless. Jared's delectable bubble butt was visible to all, and his cock for the moment was corralled in a black lace G-string that bulged obscenely around its weighty burden. A collar and bow-tie were around his neck, and his chest was waxed smooth, allowing the remarkable definition of his pecs and abs to be clearly seen. Onyx and silver nipple clamps completed his outfit, with a silver chain connecting them.

“Oh my, isn't he delicious?” Samantha Ferris cooed over Jensen's shoulder. 

“He is indeed. I bet he's going to be a very naughty boy,” said Alaina Huffman. She winked at Jared, and Jensen smiled at how Jared's body rippled with the tremor from Alaina's words.

“Jensen, what...” Jared whispered, but Jensen put a finger on his lips to shush him.

“No talking. Now I need you to pass some hors oeuvres around, and help with drinks. The trays are in the kitchen. Off with you!” Jensen patted Jared's tempting butt, unable to help himself from giving a little squeeze to one cheek.

Jared was soon circulating with trays of canapes, offering them silently but politely to the party-goers. Wherever he went, everyone commented on how beautiful he was, how hot, how sexy. Jensen saw Jared's ass get squeezed and pinched over and over, until it began to turn pink. Others stroked his belly, rubbed his pecs, or caressed his lace-clad cock. Jared's mouth was a thin line, his stiff smile scarcely wavering at the indignities he was suffering. Jensen noticed, however, that Jared was sporting some serious wood, the black lace threatening to rip under the pressure of that huge cock.

“Everyone all set for drinks and snacks? Excellent. Now, we have the most scrumptious party favor, and I know we all want a little chance to play with it, right? If it isn't your turn, please be patient and enjoy the show. I made up a little chance wheel here, so we all get to spin it and it will tell us what we get to do, like “Your Turn” or “No Hands” or whatever.” Jensen pointed to the large spin wheel sitting on a table. “Okay, everyone's first spin!”

Jensen would never forget the rest of that party. All of his dozen party guests took ample opportunity of their spins to touch, pinch, spank, blow, and fuck Jared. The spins kept it to two or three participants at a time, the rest watching, calling out lewd suggestions and obscenities, and often touching themselves as they waited. The lucky ones for that particular turn were all over Jared, hands, mouths, and genitals alike. Several times Jared was forced to his knees, licking and sucking pussies until his chin was soaked and the women cried out in ecstasy. Likewise he blew the men, their cocks reaming his mouth until his lips were swollen and red and they came all over his face.

Having two or three 'win' him at a time meant Jared might be performing oral on one woman while another finger-fucked him, slapping at his ass all the while. Most of the men took a turn fucking him, grabbing tight hold of his hips and pounding away, his ass shaking with the reverberations. Numerous times he yelped from his nipple-chain being yanked or his dick being slapped, once his lace G-string got ripped away. Jeffrey Dean Morgan sat back and made Jared ride him, doing all the work of rising and falling on his cock while Samantha Smith knelt in front, sucking Jared's dick and Jeffrey's balls.

Jensen didn't take any turns himself; he was content to see his guests enjoy themselves, and see Jared servicing them. Jared was sweaty, panting, hair tangled, his body smeared with come and fluids. Jensen saw him come at least three times, unable to help himself under the barrage of sex acts performed on and with him.

Finally Jensen clapped his hands, sensing that the party was slowing down. Jared was kneeling, thighs spread wide, cock dangling. “Thank you so much for coming--” Everyone chuckled. Jensen winked. “Coming so many times! Good night, and don't forget any clothing you may have lost!” More laughter as everyone collected themselves and departed, hugging and kissing their host.

Jensen shut the door and came over to Jared, caressing his untidy hair. Sitting down, Jensen beckoned Jared over, kneeling between Jensen's legs. “We're going to take a shower in a minute, okay? Get you all nice and clean.” Jared nodded.

“You did so very well. I'm so proud of you.” Jensen kissed Jared's forehead. “Here's what's going to happen. That was the only time they get to have you. From now on, you are only for me. You belong only to me.”

Jared raised his head, his eyes questioning.

Jensen nodded again. “Yes. I'm still keeping your secret. In return, you are mine. You will do whatever I ask, service me in any way I choose, whether it is to cook me an omelet or bend over the counter for me. Outside, we will be as we've always been. Behind closed doors, you are my servant in every way. Do you understand?”

Jared nodded. He bent his head to Jensen's groin, mouthing the hard-on Jensen had been sporting all evening. Jensen opened his fly and pulled himself out, sighing with pleasure as Jared took him into his mouth. “Yes, I think the shower can wait a few more minutes.” He leaned back and closed his eyes, giving himself over to the hot, wet bliss that was Jared's mouth.


End file.
